Todo puede cambiar
by darkywitch
Summary: Hao vuelve y anna tiene que elegir entre Hao e Yoh, Hao se comporta como Yoh nunca lo hizo, e Yoh intenta recuperarla... no soy buena con esto jajaj es un HaoxAnnaxYoh
1. Una llamada

N.A: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic sean buenos pero diganme la verdad porfa dejen reviews , Shaman king no me pertenece(pero quisiera)

**Capitulo 1.- Una llamada**

- Yoh APURATE, aun tienes que limpiar y hacer la cena - Decia la chica rubia molesta a su prometido

El chico sin mas remedio se resignaba a cumplir las ordenes de anna

- ¿Porqué se rie señor Hao? – menciono un chico moreno de baja estatura y cabello afro

- No es nada Opacho - Dijo tranquilamente observando aquella escena desde las ramas de un gran árbol. Hao sonreía al ver a la bella itako mandar a su hermano - Opacho puedes irte - dijo tiernamente, el chico obedeció dejando a Hao contemplar un poco mas a la bella rubia.

El chico de largos cabellos se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar pensando

- "¿Como puede ser posible?... jamas senti la necesidad de acercarme asi a una persona, espera un poco mas Anna Kyouyama, jajaja" – Se dijo a si mismo el chico de larga cabellera

Al dia siguiente en la pension Asakura:

- Manta tengo hambre – Vocifero la rubia mirando al pequeño con mirada asesina

- ... – Manta simplemente ignoro lo que la chica dijo

- ¡Manta dije que tengo hambre! – Grito Anna viéndolo terminantemente

- Si Anna ya voy - Grito el pequeño mientras corría a la cocina y sacaba todos los utensilios de cocina que podía soportar su cuerpo.

_**RIIIIIIIIIING**_

Un teléfono sonando resonó por toda la mansión, Anna se levanto un tanto extrañada de que el teléfono estuviera sonando después de todo ahí nadie llamaba a menos de que fuera alguna mala noticia o cuando Yoh iba a comprar la cena y olvidaba que debía traer, pero Yoh se encontraba en la mansión.

Anna descolgó el teléfono y en cuanto lo hizo alguien dijo

- ¿Anna Kyouyama? – Hablo una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Si - dijo secamente Anna

Esa persona le dijo algo a Anna por el teléfono que la hizo sorprenderse, Yoh (que se encontraba comiendo una naranja en la cocina) noto esto y se asomo con curiosidad, a la estancia donde se encontraba Anna hablando por telefono

- Estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible - Colgó el teléfono – ¡YOH! ¡Iremos a izumo con tus abuelos!- dijo muy seria, mas de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Que pasa Annita? – Dijo el castaño muy sorprendido

- No lo se, no me han dicho nada ¡Haz las maletas! – ordenó al joven

El castaño asintió y se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su prometida, preguntándose de que podría tratarse esto. Ese mismo día en la tarde partieron a Izumo sin saber para que los abuelos de Yoh los querían aya tan urgentemente, unas cuantas horas después se encontraban ya abordando el avión que los llevaría a Izumo.

Dentro del avión:

- ¿Para que crees que nos quieran aya? – Pregunto Yoh

- No lo se - dijo lanzando una mirada fría hacia el chico

- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien n_n – dijo al tiempo que se reía con su muy acostumbrada risa de siempre

- Te tomas todo a la ligera - Dijo un tanto molesta, ella tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la rubia

Yoh tomo por reflejo la mano de Anna y la miro a los ojos

- No te preocupes Anna no será nada malo – Le sonrió dulcemente

Anna se sonrojo y volteo su cara en otra dirección intentando disimular el sonrojo en su cara, Yoh no dejo pasar este detalle por alto bajo la cabeza y se encontró con las manos de el y de Anna entrelazadas, al instante se sonrojo también, después de todo ellos no eran tan emotivos en su relación, Yoh la soltó y se volteo hacia otra parte poniéndose aun mas rojo y Anna igual.

El resto del viaje fue callado, o hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que por fin llegaron a Izumo, en el aeropuerto ya se encontraban los abuelos esperándolos. El viaje del aeropuerto a la casa de los abuelos fue muy callado nadie se atrevió a mencionar una sola palabra, después de un largo rato llegaron a la casa y los abuelitos los dirigieron al comedor y les hicieron señas de que se sentaran

- Yoh, Anna que bueno que han llegado – dijo Yohmei, en su cara se notaba una preocupación poco usual en el y ambos lo notaron en seguida.

- Deben estar cansados, descasen un poco, Anna puedes dormir en la habitación con la gran ventana y tu Yoh en tu habitación – dijo Kino amablemente

- ¡Por favor! , no nos hagamos tontos, digan lo que tienen que decir no sirve de anda retrasar esto. - dijo fríamente y algo enojada.

- Anna... – Viéndola como queriéndole decir que fuera un poco paciente

- Que Yoh solo retrasan algo que al fin de cuentas terminaran diciéndonos por algo viajamos desde Japón hasta acá. – dijo Anna aun molesta

- Tienes toda la razón Anna, están aquí por un poderoso motivo – Dijo Kino con la cara algo sombría

- Hao ha vuelto – Dijo Yohmei extremadamente serio

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Gritaron ambos al unísono, Yoh se exalto al oír un golpe… Anna había golpeado la mesa y se paro de golpe.

- ¡Q- quieren decir que...! - Los ojos de Anna no podían estar mas abiertos y su piel mas pálida.

- Así es querida Anna – dijo saliendo de la nada un chico alto moreno de larga cabellera y cuerpo bien formado

Bien bien bien aquí esta el primer capitulo :3 espero que les guste muchoo enserio bueno este no jaja esta algo aburrido digamos que es solo una introducción así que no es muy bueno lo iba a hacer mas largo pero no se se me hace que mejor hasta aquí la historia empieza bien en el siguiente capitulo Léanlo n_n desde ahí se pone bien la historia

Byebye espero sus reviews C: si es que les gusta dejen su opinión :3


	2. No quería que esto pasara

**Capitulo 2.- No quería que esto pasara **

- ¿De qué están hablando, podrían hablar con claridad? – Dijo el siempre despistado Yoh, el sabia lo que había oído pero quería que no fuera lo que el pensaba.

De pronto los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lagrimas, ella las retenía, no quería que la vieran llorar, Yoh aun no entendía lo que sucedía.

- Sucede hermanito, que su compromiso esta roto – Dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa en su rostro típica de Hao.

Yoh abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a sus abuelos, buscando desesperadamente sus miradas quería que le dijeran que no era verdad, quería que lo que oía no fuera cierto…

- Así es querido nieto lo siento- dijo Kino algo decepcionada – Anna Kyouyama eres libre de escoger quien será tu esposo: Yoh o Hao.

- YOH! Escojo a Yoh- Interrumpió

- Lo siento Anna, desafortunadamente para ti no puedes elegir en este momento, tienes que salir con ambos y…- dijo Yohmei quien fue interrumpido bruscamente

- Eso incluye a Hao – Dijo Kino interrumpiendo a Yohmei

- Déjame acabar… - dijo un poco molesto – cof cof, como decía, tienes seis meses para escoger, Anna confiamos en ti, se que vas a escoger al que, según tu criterio, sea tanto el mejor esposo o el mejor heredero

- Yohmei, no quiero hacer esto, quiero a Yoh- le dijo desesperadamente, ella nunca pensó que podría suceder algo así, es decir, ella era feliz con Yoh y lo quería mucho aunque no pareciera.

- Anna tranquilízate, confiamos en ti sabemos que lo harás ¿Cierto?- dijo Kino

- Si –Anna suspiro y agacho la cabeza queriendo disimular su tristeza incluso sus lágrimas

Los ex.-comprometidos seguían algo desconcertados con la noticia, ella se encontraba en el tejado viendo las estrellas, costumbre que Yoh le había pegado, de pronto Yoh se aproximaba a ella por un lado y Hao por el otro.

- Hao lárgate de aquí, quiero estar sola con Yoh – Dijo Anna mirando con furia a Hao

- Porque sigues enojada Anna, después de todo hago esto por ti- Sonrió Hao encantadoramente – Te dije que serias mi esposa- Dijo Hao acercándose a ella

- ¡Solo lárgate idiota, vete a hacer algo productivo!, - Dijo Anna

- Kino dijo que tenias que… - Dijo Hao en un tono algo infantil

- Se lo que dijo Hao, no estoy sorda – Contesto Anna mirándolo fijamente con furia, realmente no lo soportaba – Solo esta noche quiero estar con Yoh-

- Bien como digas, de igual manera terminaras conmigo jajaj – Dijo retador volteando a ver a Yoh

Hao dio media vuelta y salto del tejado perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

- Ahhh – Suspiro Yoh una vez que estuvieron solos - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Anna? – Dijo con un tono de voz muy triste

- Bueno yo… - Anna se sorprendió con la pregunta y se sonrojo al pensar la respuesta – Yo no quiero… separarme de ti- Bajo la mirada y se puso mar colorada que un tomate – ¿Qué piensas tu? –

- Bueno Annita esto no se trata de mí, pero yo… yo quiero estar siempre contigo – Dijo Yoh algo tímido

Estas palabras hicieron que Anna sintiera que su cara explotaría de tanto que se sonrojo.

- Te… te amo –Dijeron los dos al unísono

Yoh se acerco a Anna y se recostó a su lado, Anna poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yoh. El shaman tomo suavemente la barbilla de la itako y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo acomodo su cabeza justo frente a la suya, poso su mano en la mejilla de la bella itako, ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios estuvieron completamente unidos, ellos dos se amaban, se amaban tanto en ese momento, sus labios jugueteaban con los del otro torpemente, ya que era su primer beso, estuvieron así tanto tiempo como el oxigeno se los permitió.

- Lo siento Anna yo solo no quería que el te besara antes que yo- Dijo Yoh pensando que si su compromiso se terminaba no podía ser que ellos dos nunca se hubieran besado.

- Yoh eres un tonto- Dijo completamente roja intentando disimularlo y haciéndose la fuerte volteándose a otro lado.

Por otra parte desde lo alto de un árbol, dos ojos CELOSOS observaban la linda escena.

- "Algún día, estaré yo en su lugar"- Pensó algo triste el shaman del fuego, el estaba ahí como nunca nadie en todas sus vidas lo había tenido, enamorado y celoso, pero no se dejaba llevar mucho por eso, el estaba completamente seguro de que ella caería ante el.

Era un lino día en Izumo, estaba nublado, se esperaba la lluvia, hacía un poco de viento fresco justo como los días que a Anna tanto le gustaban. Ella seguía dormida, afuera de su habitación se encontraban todos en la cocina, esperando a que el desayuno estuviera listo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía partir con un cuchillo, los dos shamanes tenían que compartir la mesa y a ninguno de los dos les parecía la idea.

- Yoh ve a despertar a Anna – Dijo Kino

-¿Porqué tiene que ir Yoh? – Dijo Hao solo para molestar a su hermano

- Porque si tu la despiertas te va a golpear- Dijo Kino

- ¡Y porque a mi me dijeron! – Dijo Yoh retador

- ¡No te estoy hablando a ti idiota! – Dijo Hao enojado

- Pues no me importa, ¡YO DESPERTARE A ANNA!- Dijo el Yoh ya muy irritado de Hao, simplemente no se soportaban

- ¡Me tienes harto! – Dijo Hao mientras en sus manos aparecían dos flamas repentinamente, el estaba apunto de quemar a Yoh.

- ¡HAO!, quiero que lo sueltes en este instante- Dijo severa.

De nuevo subiendo el ffanfic jaja gracias por los que lo seguiran leyendo y por los que apenas lo estan leyendo saludos a todos ;D


	3. Acercamientos

**Capitulo 3.-Acercamientos**

- Anna…- Dijo Hao mientras las llamas de sus manos se extinguían.

Yoh se ruborizo.

- Annita, si que te ves HERMOSA de ese modo - Hao paro de hablar solo para brindarle una sonrisa burlona a la rubia – Enojada y en pijama-

La pijama de Anna era una bata blanca de seda corta, muy fina, con ella puesta Anna se veía extremadamente delicada, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hao. A pesar del comentario del mayor de los Asakura ella seguía viéndolo con indiferencia y enojo. Hao se acerco a ella, en lo único en que pensaba era en abrazarla sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Yoh observaba como idiota la escena. Anna miro a Hao, por un segundo un pensamiento invadió su mente "Hao realmente es lindo, como Yoh pero ejercitado"

-Anna – Dijo Hao acercándose peligrosamente a Anna - ¿Vamos a pasear hoy? – susurro

Anna lo sentía muy cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban, Anna lo miraba con rabia e intentaba separarlo de ella, pero la fuerza de Hao era por mucho mayor que la de ella, Hao estaba apunto de robarle un beso, Anna se movía muy bruscamente intentando zafarse de el, tan fuerte que las manos de Hao (que apretaban las muñecas de la itako impidiendo que escapara) herían las muñecas de Anna. Yoh salió de su "trance" al observar esto y se metió violentamente entre ambos quitando a Hao bruscamente. Anna no dijo nada, solo se aparto. Los gemelos se miraban con odio fijamente a los ojos. Anna paso por enfrente de Yoh y volteo a ver a los ojos a Hao.

- Hao, esta fue la ULTIMA vez que intentas algo así- Dijo enérgicamente pero a la vez fría como iceberg, mientras depositaba una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de Hao – No puedes obligarme a nada si vienes aquí por mi, creo que pierdes tu tiempo, porque así jamás lograras nada- dijo hiriente a Hao.

-¿Porqué te gusta tanto que te demuestre que me muero por ti?- dijo ignorando las palabras de Anna y el dolor en su cara.

-Me importa muy poco lo que quieras demostrarme- dijo Anna

- jajaja serás mía Anna – Dijo Hao, dio media vuelta y se fue al jardín.

-Anna, no quiero que te sientas mal… en el momento que tengas que salir con Hao, ya que es obligatorio para ti, se que quizás sientes que me traicionas pero no es así, ya no estamos comprometidos y yo solo quiero que elijas lo mejor para ti. – Dijo Yoh agachando la cabeza, Anna sabia que escondía su cara porque no quería que ella lo viera triste.

Anna solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, decidió darse una ducha, tenia que pensar, aclarar sus ideas, aparte se acababa de levantar. En la ducha no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro con Hao, "en verdad ¿me molesto eso?" Ya no estaba segura.

Ese mismo día en la tarde:

Toda la mañana Anna estuvo pensativa y no dejo que nadie se acercara, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, su cuerpo se poso bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y a lo lejos distinguió una figura, no podía ser, era Hao no estaba de humor para verlo.

-Ni siquiera te me acerques – Dijo viendo a Hao

- Y ¿Cuándo me dejaras hacerlo?- dijo Hao

- Cuando dejes de ser tan repugnante – dijo con un tono de desprecio Anna

Hao se acerco a ella a pesar que ella dijo que no, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, la de ella fría como el hielo, la de el seductora, el estaba seguro de poder conquistar a cualquiera incluso a Anna Kyouyama.

- Jajaja, ¿Porqué te haces la difícil?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Dijo Hao

- NADA absolutamente nada quiero de ti Hao – dijo Anna con desprecio

- Me encantas Anna, me encanta tu forma de despreciarme, porque se que no es así – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sabia que eso haría enojar a Anna y le encantaba verla enojada.

-De que rayos hablas, mi odio por ti es legítimo- dijo la rubia

-Me cautivas Anna – dijo Hao aun con la sonrisa picara y burlona en su rostro- Entre mas te veo mas creo que eres la esposa perfecta para el heredero-

-Claro, soy la esposa perfecta para Yoh – dijo la itako retadoramente, acercándose a Hao sin notarlo.

Hao sonrió para disimular que estaba molesto y celoso pero no lo logro, solo se le notaba más.

-Estas en un error "Annita" tu serás mía- dijo recalcando Annita en un tono burlón, Hao tomo la barbilla de Anna y alzo su cabeza. Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago.

- ¡Aléjate de mi Hao! – Comenzó a moverse bruscamente – llamare a Yoh – le dijo la rubia al muy molesto Hao.

- Ya me tienes harto – dijo un furioso Hao, mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba completamente, después de todo era igual de explosivo y orgulloso que Anna. Hao la tomo por las muñecas y la estrello violentamente contra el árbol haciendo que la itako soltara un gemido de dolor.

- Deja de hablar de mi estúpido hermano- Dijo Hao cegado por la furia, por lo mismo Hao no estaba midiendo su fuerza y apretó las manos en las muñecas de Anna.

- Me… lastimas – Dijo la rubia susurrando.

Las palabras de Anna causaron impresión en Hao, se sentía pésimo no podía creer que había lastimado a lo único que le importaba. Hao soltó despacio a Anna, ella solo miraba a Hao con rencor

- Anna… - volteo a ver sus muñecas, no podía creerlo aun ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tanto? – Anna discúlpame -

- Largo de aquí – dijo mas fría que nunca

- Lo siento, Anna en verdad lo siento- dijo el moreno intentando acercarse, pero Anna se alejo rápidamente

- ¡Quítate! Estoy harta de ti, vete prefiero 10mil veces a Yoh!- Dijo furiosa sabiendo lo que venia.

Hao se enfureció por el comentario, pero apretó sus puños intentando contenerse, no quería lastimar de nuevo a Anna.

- Me encantas Anna sabes que me vuelvo loco por ti y me tienes como nadie nunca me tuvo- Hao se acerco peligrosamente, la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, acercándola hacia el y con su otra mano jugaba con su bella cabellera- perdóname – le susurro tiernamente al oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Anna, ese perdóname sonó tan sincero que logró captar la atención de Anna. Pero ella evadía la mirada, seguía tan orgullosa como siempre.

- Claro – dijo secamente aun sin ver a Hao.

- Deja tu orgullo, yo acabo de hacerlo – se acerco mas a ella, sus narices se tocaban, Anna se paralizó al sentir su aliento.

* * *

El tomo su rostro y levanto su cara para poder besarla. Anna no ponía resistencia y Hao estaba sorprendido de esto, ambos estaban a punto de…

Siempre me gusta saber que opinan ustedes diganme sii ? n_n


	4. Rosa Negra

**Capitulo 4.-Rosa Negra**

-¡A COMEEER! – Grito Yoh estruendosamente, viendo a Hao y Anna.

Los chicos se sorprendieron con el grito y se separaron rápidamente, sobretodo Anna. Hao estaba furioso era la segunda vez en el día que Yoh arruinaba su oportunidad de besar a Anna. Hao quiso ver a los ojos a Anna pero ella evadió su mirada. Hao lanzó un suspiro algo resignado, Anna camino rápido para adelantarse y Hao caminaba detrás de ella.

-"¿Qué rayos fue eso?... Acaso, ¿Me gusto?" – Pensaba una muy perturbada Anna – "No Anna deja de pensar en Hao, piensa en Yoh"-

- ¿Para que quieres pensar en Yoh? – Dijo Hao caminando un poco más rápido para pasarla viéndola de reojo, era ahora Hao quien venia adelante.

- No es lindo que leas los pensamientos de la gente – dijo Anna al principio un tanto sorprendida.

- Jajaja ¿En serio? A mi me pareció lindo que pensaras que te gustó- se rio de nuevo burlón- Es un gran avance- dijo Hao.

Anna no respondió nada se sonrojo un poco y lo ignoro camino mas rápido para no tener que verlo.

- jajaj que herm…- no termino de decir Hao a causa de una interrupción.

- Anna ¿Quieres limonada o refresco? – Dijo Yoh viendo a Hao con enojo.

- Limonada – Dijo seca la itako

La comida fue muy callada, igual de tensa que el desayuno, muy pocas palabras salieron a flote todos estaban muy callados. Anna termino de comer y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Yoh termino de comer y la alcanzó en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Anna ¿Quieres pasear? – Dijo Yoh.

- Bueno – Contesto ella

Ambos se pusieron un abrigo y llevaron un paraguas en caso de lluvias ya que el día prometía lluvia. Salieron de la casa de los Asakura bajo la vista de unos ojos celosos (Hao). Los chicos decidieron pasear por el pueblo después de todo desde su niñez no habían vuelto.

- ¿Cómo crees que este la pensión? – dijo Yoh intentando romper el hielo

- …Prefiero no pensarlo – Dijo Anna ya que la pensión se había quedado al cuidado de Manta, Horo Horo, Ryu y Len.

- jijiji - rio mientras acomodaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza echándola hacia arriba, noto que Anna sudaba un poco – Annita, ¿Tienes calor? Vamos al parque – dijo Yoh

Se dirigían al parque y al llegar encontraron un camión de helados, Yoh compro uno para el y uno para Anna. El motivo del paseo con Anna, era porque Yoh quería hacerle una pregunta, pero era algo delicada para el y no podía soltarla solo así como así. Caminaron un rato y decidieron sentarse a la orilla de un lago en el centro del parque.

- Annita te quiero – dijo Yoh haciendo que Anna se sonrojara

- Yoh… - Anna bajo su cabeza cubriendo su cara con mechones de su cabello para que Yoh no notara que se sonrojo.

Yoh sonrió al notarlo, le gustaba mucho ver a su ex prometida de esa manera después de todo no eran muchas ocasiones en las que podía de disfrutar de Anna, sin que ella fuera tan fría.

- Anna, quería preguntarte algo… - dijo algo inseguro

-¿Qué es?- contesto Anna seca

-Es que… tenia la duda… quería saber si… - Tartamudeaba Yoh

- Al grano – Dijo Anna

- Ahhh… ¿te gusta estar con Hao?-

Anna se sorprendió de la pregunta de Yoh porque incluso ella misma ya no sabia ni que sentía. Anna bajo la cabeza

- Anna… en serio, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, incluso si eso implica que te quedes con mi hermano. – Dijo Yoh sonriendo pero Anna se dio cuenta, lo conocía muy bien, esa sonrisa no era normal no era la de siempre, intentaba esconder su profundo dolor, en verdad Yoh amaba a Anna.

- Yoh, perdón no puedo responderte aun, no tengo claros mis pensamientos. – dijo Anna

- ahh – suspiro Yoh – Que mal, ¿Porqué tenían que mover las cosas?-

- No lo se, Yoh supongo que todo tiene un motivo… - contesto melancólica.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? – dijo Yoh

- Esta bien –

Era ya tarde, todos se preparaban para dormir, Anna ya traía puesta su pijama y Hao la miraba, como siempre, era como su pasatiempo, aunque quizá algo obsesivo le gustaba mucho ver a Anna, pero es que se veía demasiado hermosa con la pijama, su piel tan blanca se veía aun mas pálida en la noche, su delgada figura la hacia parecer muy delicada, ero era lo que Hao pensaba. Hao no quería aceptarlo pero si, el shaman del fuego sentía algo, por Anna, realmente sentía algo…

- Vaya si que te ves linda – Dijo Hao como siempre, haciendo molestar a la itako

- ¿Porqué nunca dejas de molestar? – Dijo una fastidiada Anna

- ¿Porqué no me dejas besarte? – Dijo Hao burlón

- Porque amo a Yoh – dijo Anna recalcando Yoh.

Hao comenzó a molestarse, su mirada se puso seria y su sonrisa se borro del rostro, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros y la recargo delicadamente a la pared

- Anna deja de hablar de Yoh cuando estés conmigo – Dijo Hao viendo a Anna en los ojos muy profundamente

- ¿Por qué? Creo que tu no puedes ordenarme nada – Dijo Anna retándolo.

- me encanta tu actitud, eres la mujer ideal- dijo Hao sonriendo de nuevo

- solo para Yoh –

Cada que uno retaba al otro daba un paso enfrente por impulso, pero este ultimo comentario molesto a Hao.

- ¡Maldita sea, deja de hablar de el! – Grito Hao.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ? – Grito Anna contestándole

- Porque me pongo celoso – Grito Hao.

Hao estaba demasiado enojado de nuevo, volvió a empujar a Anna contra la pared, Anna solo hizo un gesto de dolor. Enseguida volteo a verlo con rencor.

- Ves, por eso ni siquiera quiero darte una oportunidad- dijo Anna molesta viéndolo rencorosa.

- Anna, lo siento… lo siento- La expresión volvió a cambiar estaba arrepentido, el no estaba acostumbrado a esto, también era difícil para el tratar bien a alguien después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo sin novia, el lo había hecho de nuevo lastimo a su persona mas amada.

-Anna ¿Me escuchaste?, lo siento-

- Eres un idiota Hao – Dijo adolorida.

Hao volteo a ver sus muñecas y se asomaba un moretón, un moretón que el había hecho, el corazón de Hao se encogió al ver aquello.

- Eres tan frágil – Hao se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus muñecas entre sus manos, y la sostuvo muy tiernamente como si de ello dependiera su vida. Anna se sorprendió no creía que Hao pudiera ser así, no pudo evitarlo Anna se sonrojo.

- Anna Kyouyama, perdóname, sinceramente, yo cambiare, haría lo que fuera por ti… perdóname, esto es de lo único que me arrepiento en mi vida. – Hao quito una de sus manos de la muñeca de Anna y la puso en medio de los dos, en su mano había una delicada hebra de fuego, la cual se consumió frente a ella, dando lugar a una hermosa rosa negra.

Anna no sabia que hacer, jamás había visto a Hao así, estaba tan encantador, tan sincero, a ella ¿Le gustaba?

- "Hao, no se como lo logras"- pensó Anna

Hao escucho este pensamiento y sonrió para si mismo. Hao estiro su mano con la rosa, en señal de obsequio. Anna la tomo aun un poco desorientada y agacho la cabeza.

- gracias – Dijo tímida

- ¡No!, gracias a ti- dijo Hao aun con una de sus muñecas en la mano.

El shaman jalo Anna hacia el, tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara, poso su nariz junto a la de ella y roso las narices varias veces.

- "No puede ser, yo quiero… besar a Hao" – pensó Anna muy confundida.

El se acerco aun mas, sus labios se separaban por escasos milímetros. Y rio al escuchar su pensamiento. Anna no se movía, Hao se rio burlesco y volteo su cara besando a la itako en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Annita – Dijo Hao, acarició su cara, y se alejo.

- Ahh – Anna volteo a verlo pero el ya no estaba ahí, apenas podía procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba su rosa negra.

Ahí estaba Anna a mitad del pasillo, contemplando su rosa, pensando en el shaman del fuego, en la obscuridad.

- "Hao Asakura, ¿Cómo lo lograste?"- Pensó ella

* * *

sinceramente me gusta mucho este capitulo jajaj a veces me pongo cursi xD en esos ratos escribo el fanficXDDD

dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parece n_n


	5. De nuevo ellos

**Capitulo 5.- De nuevo ellos**

Era muy temprano y Anna se despertó por el barullo que había afuera, se despertó algo molesta ya que no le gusta que la levanten tan temprano y menos con mucho ruido, de pronto escucho una voz conocida.

-No puede ser- susurro un tanto fastidiada, volteando los ojos.

Si, si podía ser, era realmente una molestia era Manta y venia acompañado de toa la prole; Fausto, Ren, Horo Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Ryu.

-Si, ya lo se a mi también me molesta- Dijo Hao apareciendo de la nada con cara de fastidio. Anna volteo con sorpresa, esta vez si que no lo sintió - ¿Qué pasa Anna?

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Bostezo la rubia – De donde rayos sales derepente, largo de aquí – dijo entre bostezos excepto las palabras largo de aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa Anna?, pensé que habíamos avanzado algo anoche- Dijo Hao con un tono de voz intentando hacer enojar a la italo, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con su capa abierta dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, Anna intentaba disimular pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, después de todo Hao es muya puesto.

- ¿Eso creíste? ¡Que lástima! LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Anna se volteo bruscamente al lado contrario de donde Hao estaba, intentando evitar que este notara su sonrojo. Pero al voltea su cara se topo con la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su rosa negra, al verla volvió a voltear la cara con brusquedad intentando no recordar nada de lo sucedido y no ruborizarse, al no tener lugar a donde voltear simplemente bajo la cabeza.

Hao noto este gesto y se rió lo bastante fuerte como para que fuera audible para ella, entonces decidió molestarla.

-Anna guardaste la rosa – Dijo Hao mal fingiendo una cara de sorpresa

- Pues que mas puedo hacer con ella – Dijo indiferente ocultando sus sentimientos.

Hao sabía que en realidad no le era indiferente la rosa y lo miro enternecido, se detuvo un momento para pensar en las posibles reacciones de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero sinceramente no lo dudo mucho, verla así lo provocaba demasiado, la miro de reojo de nuevo y no pudo contenerse. Cuando Anna se animo a voltear a un lado Hao se encontraba sentado a su lado (¿Cómo rayos aparece de pronto sin que lo note?). Ele acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, el la abrazo, la tenia entre sus brazos y la sostenía muy fuerte, sabia que ella era frágil, delgada, pequeña, hermosa, pero jamás se vio tan hermosa como en aquella ocasión, era tan delicada a pesar de lo que aparentaba con tanta rudeza, solo con uno de los brazos de Hao ya la rodeaba por completo y con los dos la tenia completamente cubierta. El Shaman del fuego sintió algo que hacia más de 500 años que no sentía.

Anna se sorprendió, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Porqué no se movía?, ella no sabía, el le hacia sentir cosas bellas, en tan solo un mes que el llevaba ahí logro hacerla sentir algo… En cambio Yoh, mas de 10 años comprometidos y nunca habían tenido un acercamiento tan lindo, en realidad siempre estaban sus amigos ahí, el jamás tenía tiempo para ella, con Hao era distinto el la hacía sentir importante, algo mas que solo AMIGOS.

- Anna eres una persona muy especial para mi en verdad – Le susurro Hao al oído.

- ¿Porqué no me sueltas? – Dijo fría volviendo a su estado normal, no era que quisiera que la soltara era que ella simplemente no sabia reaccionar ante esas situaciones.

-¿Por qué?, Sabes que si bajas el solo estará con toda la bola de ineptos que llegaron.

Los ojos de Anna se pusieron vidriosos – "No llores, no llores, no llores" – Se decía a si misma mentalmente.

Pero una lagrima se escapo rodando solitaria por su mejilla, Hao no dudo en tomar partido de esto.

- Anna, Annita, si Yoh no deja de hacer eso, es un idiota no sabe lo que esta perdiendo, se lo que sientes, necesitas atención de el o de alguien quieres que te quieran, tienes miedo a enamorarte…- Dijo Hao muy dulcemente a Anna

Anna agacho la cabeza,

- Anna, independientemente de la persona que elijas, quiero que sepas que yo estaré siempre para ti, si me necesitas yo no te dejare sola, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Anna sintió como si le apretaran el corazón, se sintió feliz de saber que le importaba a alguien, y ella lo abrazó, el no lo podía creer, el shaman la rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, ella alzo la vista hasta cruzarse con la de el, ambos se acercaron, Hao quito la lágrima de su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente, la italo dejo la rudeza de lado Hao poso su mano en su mejilla abarcando esa parte de su cara, y se agacho un poco, la italo se puso de puntitas intentando alcanzarlo, ya que la diferenta de estaturas era evidente.

-¡ANNAAAA! – grito Yohmei

-No puede ser posible- Argumento Hao enojado

Hao estaba furioso. Yohmei toco la puerta y Anna se asusto se dio media vuelta rápido para decirle a Hao que se fuera pero cuando volteo el ya no estaba ahí…

-Anna ven a desayunar y a saludar a todos – dijo yohmei agradablemente

-En un momento – Respondió volteando los ojos.

Anna camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, y se cambio para salir a desayunar, ese día no estaba de buenas. Salio del baño y camino hasta la cocina, en la estufa se encontraba Ryu haciendo el desayuno.

-¡Buenos dias Doña Anna! – Saludo enérgicamente - ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?-

-Bien- respondió seca. – Ah cierto apresúrate con eso muero de hambre,¿Qué estas esperando? ¡MUEVETE!-

-Si Doña Anna-

-¡ANNNAAA! :D – Dijeron todos al unísono muy alegres.

-…- Volteo a verlos con indiferencia y paso de largo – hola- dijo desganada.

Todos cayeron de sus asientos con una gota en la frente.

-Tan fría como siempre – dijo Tamao rascándose la cabeza como diciendo no tiene remedio.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que es esto parece que se reunieron los tontos – dijo Hao con un deje de desprecio saliendo con superioridad de un cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué dices?, no veo a ninguno de tus aliados por aquí – Dijo Ren parándose de la silla, en forma de reto, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hao con rencor.

- Wow, debo admitir que eres valiente, aun así eres tan… diminuto. – dijo Hao con tono de burla.

- ¿A quién le llamas diminuto, maldita cucaracha? – dijo el chino muy enojado

- No te tengo miedo Ren Tao - Dijo Hao prendiendo llamas en sus manos

- Pues deberias – Grito Len furioso sacando su lanza

Hao iba a comenzar a atacar cuando Anna se metió entre ellos dos, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Hao

- Basta – Dijo una Anna muy molesta – Son muy ruidiosos -

- ¿Por qué mejor no desayunamos? Jijiji – Dijo el siempre despreocupado Yoh.

-Creo que nunca cambiaras hermanito – dijo Hao con sarcasmo pasando de lado.

Todos se sentaron a comer, algo incómodos debo decir, la presencia de Hao le desagradaba a más de dos en la mesa , pero se fueron acostumbrando

- Uff pero que calor hace – dijo horo horo

- Hay unas albercas techadas aquí cerca ¿no quieren ir? – Dijo Yoh

- Esta decidido, esta tarde iremos a las albercas – Grito horo horo emocionado – Ah pero eso si las mujeres tienen que llevar bikini no traje de baño, BIKINI – Dijo con cara de pervertido

Tamao se puso roja como tomate

- Eres un idiota, la única mujer aquí aparte de Tamao es Anna y tiene a sus dos pretendientes a tu lado – Dijo Manta

- Eso es verdad, o ¿Acaso quieres que te derrita? – dijo un muy imponente Hao con una mirada matadora – No lo creo , fuego le gana a hielo – Dijo con superioridad

- ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos – dijo la rubia volteando los ojos.

- No puedes vencerme llamitas – Dijo un muy estúpido Horo horo

-Claro que puedo –

- Huy si mira como tiemblo – Dijo burlón el peliazul

- Mira pedazo de… - Se callo de repente a causa de la mirada fulminante de Anna - No vale la pena gastarme con tigo jajaja – Rió burlón y se levanto de la mesa.

- Uy ese tipo me pone de malas – Fijo Horo horo -

- tranquilo Hoto hoto si no me puedes ganar a mi mucho menos a el – dijo Ren

- Oye tu chino de pacotilla – no termino de decir Horo

-SILENCIO TODOS – dijo Anna muy molesta – son muy molestos – Se levanto de golpe de la mesa y se fue a sentar frente a la tele a comer galletas, Hao la vio y se sentó junto a ella Anna lo volteo a ver con indiferencia. Ren Tao no dejo pasar este detalle.

* * *

Hola a todos, sigo subiendo el fanfic n_n diganme que les parece que no les gusta, etc dejen reviewwsXDD porfavor


	6. Vamos a las albercas!

**Capitulo 6.-Vamos a las albercas**

- ¿Yoh como pudiste dejar que esto sucediera? – Dijo el chino de ojos dorados mientras veía como Hao se acomodaba al lado de Anna.

- No lo se, es solo que, yo no puedo elegir por ella – Dijo un melancólico Yoh

-¡Pero que idioteces dices! Solo por eso ¿no puedes ir y ganártela?, aunque no es tu culpa que ella tenga que elegir lo que si es tu culpa es que Hao este enamorándola, tu deberías estar con ella, no el, pero después de todo tu eres quien la descuido –Dijo Ren muy enojado.

-Ren… - dijo Yoh muy sorprendido de que Ren fuera tan sincero, pero la verdad le dolía mucho…

- Yoh – Dijo molesto – si pierdes a una mujer como Anna eres un verdadero idiota

- Lo se – Dijo Yoh lamentándose.

Todos en la mesa estaban muy atentos a lo que los dos chicos hablaban sobre todo Tamao quien, aunque no lo quisiera decir, quería que Anna eligiera a Hao.

- Entonces ¿iremos a las albercas? – Dijo Horo-Horo con su usual cara de idiota

Todos cayeron de espaldas

-¡NO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO!- gritaron todos enojados.

- Huy pero que delicaditos me salieron – Dijo Horo-Horo fingiendo indignación.

- Claro que iremos, deberíamos ir a prepararnos todos – dijo Yoh

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse para las albercas.

- Anna ¿Irás con los idiotas? – Dijo Hao.

- No quisiera, son demasiado molestos, ¿Y tu? – Respondió Anna.

- Bueno eso depende – Dijo Hao algo picaron.

- ¿Depende de qué? – Pregunto Anna

- Bueno te lo pongo así, si todos van, incluyéndote, estaría aquí sin anda que hacer – hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Anna pretendiendo molestarla – En cambio si voy podría verte en bikini – Sonrío inmensamente

Anna se puso roja como tomate y no precisamente de vergüenza - ¡IDIOTA! – Grito alzando la mano pegándole la más dolorosa y grande cachetada que jamás dio en su vida y se levanto del suelo con la intención de irse.

- Esta bien – Dijo un muy adolorido Hao, parándose rápidamente y sobándose la mejilla, la detuvo con la otra mano – No te veré a ti, veré a otras chicas ¿te parece? –

Anna no pudo evitar retorcer su labio – haz lo que quieras – Dijo volteando los ojos un tanto celosa.

- ¿Qué? , ¿No te importa? – Dijo Hao burlón

- Pues no me interesa, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tigo – Dijo Anna

- ¿No te intereso? , entonces no te importara que hable con algunas de ellas ¿no?- dijo Hao

Anna se limito a voltear la mirada molesta, hacia otro lado, - " JHA!, sabía que nada es serio con el, que hable con cuantas quiera" – Pensó Anna muy celosa.

Hao leyó sus pensamientos y soltó una risita – Entonces ¿qué? ¿Vamos? – Dijo Hao sonriendo muy lindo

- Como sea – Respondió indiferente.

Ambos se separaron para irse a preparar.

Anna se fue a su cuarto y estaba buscando un traje de baño, una toalla, etc. Cosas que se llevaría, alguien toco la puerta y la abrió un poco.

- Hola Anna – dijo un poco tímido Yoh.

Volteo la mirada hacia el pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo – hola – dijo seca.

- ¿Irás con nosotros? – dijo alegre.

- ¿Me queda otra opción? – dijo indiferente

- jijiiji Hay Annita, tu siempre tan linda – dijo bromeando con ella

Anna sonrió, Yoh se alegro de haberla hecho sonreír y le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue. Anna se sonroso y se tiro en su cama pensando en como acabaría todo esto.

-¡LISTOS VAMONOS TODOS ¡ - Grito Ryu muy entusiasmado

- No griten tanto - dijo Anna con una cara de aburrimiento enorme, recargada en una pared, con su mochila

- Hay pero que amargada eres – dijo horo-horo

¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Anna con una vena saltada en su puño

Nada nada – Contesto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente

Eso pensé - dijo anna volteando los ojos

Yoh y sus amigos se fueron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Hill (gracias a Ryu por su puesto). Pero Hao y Anna (forzada por Hao) se fueron en el espíritu de fuego.

No me subiré a esa cosa – Dijo Anna molesta.

Vamos, no hace nada, prometo que te cuidare – dijo Hao acercándose a ella, Anna retrocedió. Yoh y los demás no confiaban en Hao y miraban atentamente la situación, preparados por si algo pasaba.

No se, creo que me iré con ellos –

Vamos – Dijo Hao, extendiendo su brazo desde arriba del espíritu del fuego – Ven conmigo – Sonrió y la miro a los ojos, con una cara que, Anna no podía soportar.

" Se ve taaan… lindo" – Pensó y se sonrojo un poco.

Hao volteo a verla con cara de, sabes que quieres, ¿Porqué tenia que ser tan arrogante?. Aun así tenia algo

Bueno – Dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano, incluso hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

Hao tomó su mano y la subió muy rápido, realmente Anna era muy delgada y bueno, su peso no era nada complicado de levantar para Hao.

ahhh, creo que la estoy perdiendo… - Dijo yoh muy triste soltando un suspiro.

Ahh olvídalo Yoh, yodo saldrá bien, mejor vamonos todos – dijo un muy molesto Ren.

Todos subieron al auto y se dirigían a las albercas. Llegaron como 15 minutos después, era un lugar muy grande, y todo era dentro de un edificio, para que pudieras ir a las albercas incluso si era invierno. Todos comenzaron a bajar sus cosas, yoh y ren fueron a apartar algunas mesas las colocaron frente a la alberca y las llenaron de cosas para comer.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo, se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, excepto Anna, que espero a que todos terminaran de cambiarse para ir a cambiarse ella, cuando ya todos estaban en la alberca fue a los vestidores a ponerse el bañador, era un bikini sencillo negro, pero verdaderamente lo lucia muy bien. Al salir de los vestidores causo impacto en todos, sobretodo en Hao e Yoh, el primero intento disimularlo pero no pudo, aun así Anna no lo notó pues no los estaba viendo

"Ah maldición deja de voltear"- Pensaba Hao.

Anna si que se ve sexy, me provoca ir y… - Dijo Horo-Horo con cara de idiota.

Yoh y Hao voltearon a verlo con ojos furiosos

-Jhujhu – rió nervioso Horo-horo – Chicos, jajaja, ustedes saben que estoy jugando verdad –

Hao tomo a Horo-horo del cuello y lo estrello contra la orilla de la piscina y lo miro a los ojos con una furia increíble, todos se asustaron, pero sabían que Horo-horo se lo había buscado.

Hao estaba bromeando enserio- Casi llorando.

Eso pensé – Dijo Hao, con superioridad y lo dejo caer.

Hao estaba buscando a Anna porque aun no se metía a la alberca, y no le gusto lo que encontró, estaba senada en una silla leyendo una revista, y dos chicos se habían acercado a molestarla, el sabia que Anna sabía defenderse sola pero aun así estaba celoso y quería golpearlos.

Hola niña linda, ¿Vienes solita? – Le dijo un chico de ojos verdes a Anna.

Ella volteo a verlo con indiferencia y regreso la vista a la revista que estaba leyendo – NO – dijo seca

¿Qué pasa werita, estás enojada? – Le dijo el chico de ojos azules, acompañando al otro chico.

Bueno de ser así, eso no te incumbe – dijo anna sin despegar la vista del libro con la voz dura.

Tranquila werita, tengo una idea, vamos a la barra y te compro un refresco, - dijo el primero chico

No quiero nada aléjate de aquí – dijo Anna comenzando a fastidiarse.

Tengo una idea, - dijo el chico de ojos verdes acercándose a ella – si me das un beso me voy de aquí - acercándose aun mas y tomando su cara.

Anna se puso completamente furiosa y puso esa mirada aterradora que tiene, estaba a punto de pararse cuando…

Oye tu déjala en paz ahora – dijo Hao demasiado enojado, alguien quería besar a ¡SU! Rubia, tenia la mirada furiosa.

¿Oh si no qué?, no te tengo miedo chico rudo. – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Jajajaj, pues vas a tenerme – Dijo Hao en tono de superioridad.

Cuando Anna vio que Hao venia decidió no gastarse y se sentó de nuevo a leer su revista tranquilamente.

El chico intento golpear a Hao pero el esquivo el golpe y tomo su puño, le dio un empujón y doblo su brazo haciendo que quedara por atrás de su espalda y comenzó a jalar sus brazos, el chico comenzó a gritar de dolor, Hao casi rompe sus brazos.

Ahh! Suéltame – Suplicó a Hao

Vete de aquí – dijo Hao serio.

Los chicos salieron corriendo, muy asustados.

Bueno Anna, vamos a nadar – ordeno Hao a Anna

¿Perdón? – Dijo con indiferencia – Jajaja no voy a nadar contigo idiota, dijiste que venias a hablar con otras chicas – volteo los ojos – con lindos bikinis – dijo retadoramente haciéndose hacia enfrente- Anda ve a hacerlo – termino de decir Anna.

Jajaja será acaso que estas CELOSA – dijo el moreno haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Jha! Celosa de ti? – Se sonrojo un poco al principio pero disimulo – digo quizá si fueras Yoh – Anna sabia que al pronunciar estas palabras Hao se enfurecería y sinceramente ella solo estaba esperando eso, era la excusa perfecta para no pensar en el y elegiría a yoh, era fácil, ahora solo tenía que olvidarlo …

Bueno al parecer aunque te ruegue no vas a aceptar mi invitación – no termino de decir Hao

Bueno, tienes razón. – interrumpió Anna

En ese caso no te molesta que hable con ella – dijo Hao apuntando hacia una chica rubia, de grandes ojos azules, blanca, de baja estatura y delgada

Anna se puso celosa, no pudo evitarlo, esta vez ni aunque lo quiso disimular pudo, volteo a ver a Hao indiferentemente y le dijo – Claro que no me molesta, digo no soy NADA tuya – sonrió y se levanto

En ese momento se borro la sonrisa de la cara de Hao y su expresión burlona

En ese caso, señorita Anna, con permiso – dijo Hao un tanto molesto

* * *

Waaa lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento miles de veces me cortaron el Internet en mi casa y me lo acaban de poner x3 lo siento sobre todo Cristo gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y a ls que le gusta mi historia, dejen review ya empezare a subir muy seguido, aparte ya estoy de vacaciones ;D


	7. Celos

**Capitulo 7.- Celos**

Hao dejo a Anna y se fue directo con la chica rubia, claro esta para poner celosa a Anna, y lo estaba logrando, Anna estaba celosa, no podía soportarlo, ¿Porqué? Si ni siquiera quería a Hao, eso quería pensar. En menos de un minuto Hao ya estaba hablando con la chica, muy de cerca por cierto, ella estaba recargada en la pared y el acorralándola con un brazo.

"Ah si, pues dos podemos jugar el mismo juego" – Pensó una itako muy celosa.

Hao seguía coqueteando, con la chica y esperando ver a una Anna muy celosa volteo hacia donde ella estaba y en ese momento prefirió no haberlo hecho, Anna no estaba celosa ni sola, a su lado se encontraba su hermano gemelo, estaban tomados de la mano y se estaba riendo, y si bien era cierto Hao era muchísimo mas celoso que Anna.

Anna te ves linda así – Dijo un despreocupado Yoh, con una gran sonrisa.

Anna no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco, había olvidado lo lindo que Yoh puede ser a veces – Gracias – dijo y le regalo una sonrisa – oye Yoh… -

¿Si? – respondió el castaño

Tengo sed, cómprame un refresco – dijo mandona

Jhi jhi jhi te extrañaba Annita – Dijo Yoh con su habitual risa.

Ah, que bien, bueno apúrate tengo sed – Dijo Anna en un tono que ah Yoh le pareció estar justo como antes.

¿Vienes con migo? – Le pregunto el castaño ya parado extendiendo su mano.

Anna accedió le dio la mano e Yoh la levanto, ambos caminaron hasta la tienda, donde se encontraba una señora gorda de unos 40 años.

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – Dijo la vendedora

Si, me puede dar un refresco de… - volteo a ver a Anna - ¿De qué lo quieres? –

Mmm – Anna se recargo en la barrita del mostrador y metió medio cuerpo para ver que sabores tenían y apunto con su dedo un refresco, Yoh se rió, cuando eran niños justamente eso era lo que Anna hacía – De ese – termino de elegir la rubia.

Aaaaaaawww pero que dulzura, ¿Son novios? – Pregunto ingenua la vendedora.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente y bajaron la mirada.

No, es mi prome… - Se interrumpió a si misma la itako, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y voltear hacia otro lado – Somos amigos – Dijo en un tono amargo

Si, solo amigos – repitió Yoh con una mirada muy triste.

Oh pero que pena, lo siento aquí tienen. –

Gracias, toma Annita – Yoh pago el refresco y se lo dio a Anna, ella aun volteando hacia otro lado tomo el refresco y juntos se fueron a donde estaban anteriormente. Estaban sentados en la orilla de la alberca mojando sus pies y platicando.

Hao seguia con aquella chica pero no podía dejar de ver a Anna. Ella en cambio ni siquiera recordaba la existencia de Hao, al comienzo ella se había acercado a Yoh por el simple hecho de poner celoso a Hao, pero de pronto había olvidado a Hao. Hao por su puesto se dio cuenta de esto y no podia con los celos que cargaba.

Y … ¿Cómo estas Anna? – Pregunto Yoh

Bien supongo… - Contestó anna, sus conversaciones siempre eran tan cortantes pero era justo así como los dos se querían.

Anna… "vamos dile dile dile, yoh no seas cobarde dile que la amas"- penso yoh

Si Yoh –

Yo… - no termino de decir Yoh

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH! – Una gran ola de agua empapo por completo a los chicos.

SIII YOOOH VEN A JUGAR VOLEYBALL – grito horo-horo a lo que Anna se molesto mucho, ¿Siempre tenía que arruinar todo y peor aun…

Claro Horo-horo – Si exacto eso era lo peor Yoh siempre tenia que ir con el, a veces sinceramente ella pensaba que solo era un juego Yoh no la tomaba en serio.

Unas gotas de agua salpicaron a Anna, por el hecho de que Yoh no lo penso dos veces y saltó hacia Horo-horo. Anna se quedo ahí sentada en la orilla de la alberca, por mas que quería no podia dejar pasar esto por alto, Yoh siempre hacia lo mismo, la dejaba por sus amigos, que acaso no entendia que esto era serio, ella quería mucho a Yoh pero casarse no era cosa de dos dias iba durar toda la vida, la bella itako no estaba segura de querer pasar así toda su vida, Yoh realmente no la tomaba en serio.

Hao noto que Anna estaba triste, y pensativa, el no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y se aproximo a la rubia.

"Por otra parte… Hao… ahhh Hao no se ni que pensar de Hao, tiene cierto encanto, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, me trata muy bien, realmente se ve interesado, aunque el se fue con la primera chica bonita que vio, que esperanza hay de que fuera fiel. A veces me pregunto si realmente me quieren" – Seguia ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Hao que ya no estaba tan lejos, alcanzo a escuchar todo lo que Anna pensaba – " Como puede pensar que no la quiero" – se regaño a si mismo Hao.

Hao llego y se sentoa su lado justo donde Yoh se encontraba minutos atrás – aaaaaaaaah, si tan solo supieras – Dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Anna dio un pequeño brinco – ¿De dónde saliste? – pregunto al moreno mientras interrumpia violentamente sus pensamientos- Si supiera ¿Qué? Eres un idiota largo de aquí no quiero verte, no puedo creer que llegue a pensar que tu y yo – Se interrumpió – ah olvídalo – Anna estaba muy molesta

No Anna no me digas esto – El moreno bajo la mirada, le podia que todo lo que había logrado se fuera a la basura, solo por una idiotez, como se le ocurrio coquetear con otra chica.

¿Qué pasa sin vergüenza? Vete a hablar con aquella linda rubia que tanto te gusta – Dijo anna en un tono sarcastico.

Estoy con ella – Le respondió el moreno viendola fijamente a los ojos, Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Olvídalo no podras volver a meterte en mi – Dijo una muy molesta Anna.

No quise que te molestaras, solo quería que me vieras – Confeso el mayor de los Asakura, no le gustaba confesar eso pero tenia que tragarse el orgullo si no quería perder a Anna.

Ah si pues no lo lograste – Contesto Anna en un todo frio volteando hacia otro lado.

Si tan solo supieras – susurro Hao en un tono melancolico.

¡¿Qué?, ¿Saber qué?, olvídalo Hao perdiste tu oportunidad – le miraba retadoramente

Ahhh – suspiro hao – aquí voy – dijo para si mismo – Anna… Te amo – Dijo rapidamente y le dio un suave e instantaneo beso en los labios, rapidamente salto al agua causando una gran ola de agua y huyo del lugar.

Anna aun no reaccionaba, las gotas de agua caian por doquier y mojaban su cara. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida y avergonzada – "Hao Asakura me besó, ¿Por qué?... espera un momento ¿Me ama?... aff ese idiota" -

El resto de la tarde transcurrio normal a excepcion del hecho de que Hao no se cruzo ni dos metros cerca de Anna, sabia que si pasaba cerca de ella podia morir, llego la hora de irse, en esta ocasión Anna se fue con los chicos y Tamao.

Al llegar a casa Anna se fue directamente a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta noto la presencia de una nota en su mesita de dormir:

"_Si no te gusto el beso(aunque se que te gusto) lo siento mucho fue un impulso, que sueñes lindo Anna"_

_-Hao A._

"Pues... Fue lindo… ah ese idiota" – pensó Anna.

-¿Porqué me dices idiota? – Dijo Hao haciendo un puchero sacando su labio inferior, se encontraba colgando de cabeza afuera de la ventana de Anna.

* * *

bueno bueno bueno por fin subo capitulo nuevo aff u.u no he tenido inspiracion para seguirlo creo que tengo unos 3 capitulos mas escritos en borrador pero llegue a una parte en la que se me borro el cassette y no se como seguirlo :S pero ya me vendra inspiracion xDD

diganme que les parece dejen sus reviews porfavoor! x3 me motiva mucho leerlos casi siempre que los leo me pongo a subir capitulo ^^

hasta luego chao un beso a todos bye-bye ;D


	8. Amigos

**Capitulo 8.-Amigos**

-¿Porqué me dices idiota? – Dijo Hao haciendo un puchero sacando su labio inferior, se encontraba colgando de cabeza afuera de la ventana de Anna.

Ah, porque si – Dijo Anna en un tono desinteresado.

Ah, vamos Anna deja de darle vueltas al asunto, por una vez se impulsiva – Dijo Hao en un tono pícaro.

Mmm… no lo creo, ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz? Vete a buscar alguna otra chica -

Jajaj, por que te gusta tanto pelear conmigo ¿o será que te encanta ver que me muero por ti? – Dijo Hao en un tono encantador.

Algo – Contesto la itako de una manera muy desinteresada pero al final le brindo una sonrisa. Hao abrió un poco los ojos.

Anna acabas de ¿sonreírme? – Dijo el chico con un tono al que el llamaba "el tono de hacer enojar a Anna" le encantaba hacer enojar a la chica.

No – respondió en forma desinteresada sonrojándose un poco.

Bueno como digas – Dijo torciendo los ojos – solo vine a disculparme por lo de la chica y… por otra cosa si es que no te gusto –

Anna se sonrojo tanto que sentía que se le derretirían las mejillas del calor que hacia ahí dentro, y bajo la cabeza. Hao la miro un tanto asombroso, es decir, primero le sonrió y ahora se sonrojaba no podía estar pasando pero a decir verdad, que bueno que estaba pasando. Un sollozo saco a Hao de sus pensamientos, era Anna la chica acababa de romper en llanto.

Ay no, no, no, no, no, Anna perdóname, ¿estas llorando por el beso? – Pregunto Hao agachándose intentando levantar la cara de Anna con un tono de preocupación.

No – Volteo la cara e intento salir huyendo del cuarto para que Hao no la viera llorar.

Esta bien… ahora entiendo – Dijo Hao en un tono comprensivo y antes de que Anna pudiera verlo el ya la tenia de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el – Ven, no tienes por que llorar, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es por Yoh cierto? Anna, Yoh no es nada serio, y no lo digo por mi en serio esta vez es por ti, toma todo a la ligera – Dijo Hao en un tono muy maduro.

Era cierto, era cierto Anna no quería seguir escuchando, pero era verdad, ella lo sabia todos lo sabían, Yoh no tomaba nada en serio, aun así ella forcejeaba para soltarse no quería seguir escuchando.

Basta Anna… - Le dijo Hao con ternura – Ven, puedes hablar con migo si así lo deseas. – El castaño le brindo una sonrisa muy calida, la jalo presionándola contra el, el shaman de fuego la abrazo y ella no podía creer que el pudiera ser tan cálido. – Vamos Anna por lo menos un rato olvida todo esto de los prometidos y la elección, en este momento importas – volteo a verla a los ojos – Solo tu – Dijo Hao con un tono que hizo que a Anna se le pusiera la piel chinita – Ven habla con migo como tu amigo, vamos a pasear. –

Anna no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿era el realmente Hao Asakura?, si…

Claro que no, eres un aprovechado – Dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Anna, este no es momento para esas cosas, Tu… eres especial para mi, no eres una mas… No haría nada que no quieras, menos en este momento, que necesitas a alguien – Dijo Hao, Anna aun no se creía que fuera Hao el que estaba hablando tan… maduro.

Hao tomo por la barbilla a Anna y levanto su cara para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos negros, en este momento empapados de lagrimas, con una mano movió su cabello para descubrirle la cara.

Te amo – susurro viendo a los ojos a la itako, ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. El volvió a abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo

Gracias… - Dijo Anna

Siempre que lo desees Annita – Le brindo una sonrisa – Ven vamos a pasear para que te despejes – Hao salio por la ventana estirando su mano ya arriba del espíritu de fuego.

Anna acepto, tomo su mano y el la subió. Viajar en el espíritu del fuego era diferente, era de noche, estaba fresco, era diferente de lo que siempre hacia, con Hao nada era rutina… Nada. Hao la llevo a lugares que solo el conocía después de tantas vidas, el sabia de tantos lugares tan hermosos, tan tranquilos, vieron las estrellas, Anna hablo con Hao, el dejo de coquetear, esa noche ellos dos se hicieron amigos. Hao hizo que Anna se olvidara de sus problemas.

Se encontraban dos chicos recostados en el césped, riendo, jugando hablando, viendo las estrellas.

No me respondiste si te molesto – Dijo Hao

¿De que hablad? – Respondió con su habitual tono seco de voz, haciéndose la tonta.

Del beso – Se sentó y la volteo a ver con cara picara.

Si, me molesto – Puso cara de amargada – Fue robado. – Volteo a ver a Hao amenazadoramente y después se volteo intentando lucir molesta

Hao se acerco peligrosamente a Anna y por reflejo Anna se alejo de el.

Si lo hubiera pedido… - Volteo a ver a Anna a los ojos – ¿Hubieras aceptado? – Dijo Hao encantadoramente

Por supuesto que no – Dijo Anna correspondiendo su mirada tan retadora como ella pudo.

_-tintintintintint _

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Hao

es una alarma- respondió Anna – Oh por Dios, son las 12 - dijo sorprendida habían salido de la casa alrededor de las 9.

¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Hao

Anna solamente asintió con la cabeza, lo cual según Hao era encantador, de pronto todo lo que hacia Anna le parecía delicado, lindo y tierno. Ambos chicos subieron al espíritu de fuego, y durante el camino, que era algo largo, todo fue muy silencioso, como cuando no necesitas hablar para estar a gusto, ambos estaban cansados, había sido un día agitado… unos 15 minutos después llegaron y el espíritu de fuego se detuvo ante la ventana de Anna, la rubia se bajo del espíritu del fuego y cruzo su ventana mientras Hao la observaba montado en su espíritu acompañante.

Hao… - Susurro Anna

Si Anna? –

Gracias – titubeo un poco al decir estas palabras

¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto un incrédulo Hao aun del otro lado de la ventana.

Gracias – Repitió Anna sonrojándose un poco y tomo la cara de Hao con ambas manos acercándola a su cara hasta rosar su nariz. Hao abrió mucho los ojos y se puso completamente rojo. "Que rayos me pasa" pensaba Hao jamás se sintió así antes, nunca se había sonrojado con ninguna chica. Anna se acerco un poco mas menos de 3 centímetros separaban sus labios y Hao sintió que se estremecía por dentro y apretó sus puños como una reacción, volteo a ver a Anna a los ojos y ella a el.

No quiero que me vuelvas a robar un beso – Dijo una muy arrogante rubia, soltando la cara de Hao y dando media vuelta, caminando hasta su cama, dejando a Hao un poco desconcertado y solo la veía caminar.

Eres tan cruel – dijo Hao sonriendo en forma de agrado

Gracias – Contesto Anna aun de espaldas

Hao se acomodo en el espíritu de fuego y se dirigió hacia su cuarto – "Esa actitud me mata" – Pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Me encantas Anna Kyouyama – Dijo en voz alta para si mismo, ya recostado en su cama.

_- tititititititit - _El sonido de una alarma inundo el cuarto.

Hao se levanto de su cama con una cara de curiosidad, que inmediatamente se puso seria como si recordara algo y leyó el mensaje preocupado, Hao dejo salir el aire que contenía en forma de decepción haciendo que un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara se moviera. Se sentó en la cama encorvado viendo el mensaje.

Maldición – Fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelilargo antes de salir por la ventana…

Bien bien bien bien se que quieren matarme x_x pero he estado teniendo muchos problemas, no me da nada de inspiración he pasado por algunas cosas, y aparte salí de vacaciones y donde estaba no podía actualizar espero que aun alguien siga leyendo este fanfic, espero que me dejen reviews

Jajaj los reviews me motivan jajaj

Kassandraa, Karen y Vanee15, u_u jajaaj lo lamento por hacerlas esperar tanto les dejo mensaje aquí porque no dejaron review con cuenta así que espero que este capitulo les guste y sigan dejando reviewss

Majo-Sonolu y Criistiii206 les deje un mensaje privado n_n igual gracias


	9. Siempre estaré para ti

**Capitulo 9.- Siempre estaré para ti**

Un chico de largos cabellos se encontraba metiéndose por la ventana de Anna, ella se encontraba ya dormida profundamente, el no pudo evitar sonreírse, camino silenciosamente por el cuarto y le dejo una nota sobre su mesita de noche, estaba por salir del cuarto cuando…

¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo Anna secamente

Anna… - Dijo Hao con un deje de nostalgia.

Anna solo lo observo, no sabia que estaba pasando pero algo no estaba bien… Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana

Lo siento – Dijo Hao alejándose de ella – Tengo que irme no puedo hablar ahora… - Se interrumpió de golpe el mismo. – Te lo explicare luego, dice lo necesario en la nota… - Se veía un tanto confundido.

Se acerco a Anna y le levanto la cara por la barbilla, y la besó al tiempo que le dijo – Te amo – y dio un brinco fuera de la ventana.

La rubia se quedo parada frente a la ventana unos segundos, pasaban muchas cosas por su mente, aun no lo entendía, Hao es un idiota, la besos y DOS veces en un día, pero … "A donde fue"…

Ahhhh ¡Maldición! – Dijo algo frustrada – Un chico no puede ponerme así aaaaaaaaahh – Dio un grito ahogado con la almohada en su cara, su cabeza estaba muy revuelta a si que decidió irse a dormir, iba a taparse cuando vio la nota en su mesita, la tomo y la abrió.

"Anna lo siento, tengo algunos pendientes que resolver, por favor avísale a Kino y Yohmei que volveré en un mes, intentare visitarte, perdona si no puedo, ah otra cosa… ~Te amo.

-Hao

Anna bajo la nota y volteo a la ventana, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío tremendo.

"¿Qué pasa Anna? no es que lo quieras o algo así…ahh espero que vuelva… pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? No quiero que vuelva…es decir, por fin podré arreglar todo con Yoh – Suspiro – Si eso es lo que quiero, así empezó así debe terminar, con Yoh. – y así perdida en sus pensamientos cayo dormida.

Lejos en las afueras de la ciudad, caminaba, en medio de la oscuridad, un chico de largos cabellos acompañado de un pequeño con cabeza de micrófono.

Señor Hao ¿seguro de querer irse? - dijo el pequeño Opacho

- Si Opacho – Dijo con voz segura – Anna estará bien, mi hermanito no puedo contra mi – Sonrió de lado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y en la casa Asakura todo estaba tranquilo…

Anna se levanto, esperando que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no fue así.

"Vamos, no es que te hayas enamorado de ese idiota, Anna tu prometido debe de ser Yoh" – Al pensar las ultimas palabras no pudo evitar ponerse cabizbaja.

Buenos días Annita – Dijo tímidamente Yoh asomando su cabeza por la puerta – Tu desayuno esta listo. –

¿Que no sabes tocar? – Dijo Anna lo mas secamente posible.

Perdón - Dijo un despistado Yoh rascándose la cabeza, y riéndose justo como siempre.

Voy en un momento –

Se encontraban ya, todos en la mesa, Kino, Yohmei, Yoh, Ryu, Fausto, Manta, Tamao, Ren y Horo horo estaban (como de costumbre) diciendo estupidez y media que se les venia a la cabeza. Anna llego se sentó en la mesa, su plato ya estaba servido, de pronto dejo sus cubiertos de lado…

Kino, Hao se fue – Dijo sin despegar la vista de su plato tomando de nuevo los cubiertos.

¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos con cara sorprendida, Yoh estaba algo contento de haber escuchado a Anna decir eso.

¿Cuándo Anna? – Pregunto una muy intrigada Kino, viendo insistentemente a Anna esperando una respuesta, Anna parecía ignorar el hecho de que todos la veían como esperando su respuesta.

Se fue ayer en la noche – Contestó con un tanto de molestia en su voz.

¿Pero cómo, o a donde fue, sabes cuando volverá? – Seguía Kino atacando a Anna con miles de preguntas acerca de Hao, era como si nadie notara que le molestaba ese asunto

No lo se - Se limitó a decir aun mas molesta.

¿Segura no sabes cuanto tiempo o si volverá? – Seguía invadiendo con una cara de tremenda sorpresa.

Solo se que volverá en un mes – Dijo Anna elevando la voz pero no gritando solo para que dejara de preguntar. – Y es todo lo que se – Dijo otra vez ya mas calmada viendo a Kino como dando a entender que no quería mas preguntas. Levanto su plato bruscamente lo dejo en el lavabo y se fue molesta, nunca le había gustado responder preguntas y definitivamente le molestaba el hecho de recordar que Hao no estaba.

Así pues paso una semana, Anna se veía algo diferente como ida, todo el día se la pasaba sentada debajo del árbol del jardín pensando, se alejaba de los demás e Yoh comenzó a preocuparse e intento acercarse a ella.

Anna, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Yoh intentando lucir igual de despreocupado que siempre.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Dijo en tono sarcástico

Bueno, desde que se fue Hao tu… - Se silencio a si mismo, ese no era buen tema pensó – Anna – Cambio drásticamente de tema – Siempre estaré aquí para ti – Dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su mano

No quiero que sufras Annita - Susurro Yoh al oído de la rubia.

Yoh, en serio, estoy bien – Dijo con voz temblorosa Anna, que, intentaba convencerse de que nada sucedía.

No lo creo – Dijo Yoh con un semblante algo triste de pensar que su Annita jamás le contaría nada, le dio un bajón.

Por unos segundos Anna estuvo a punto de contarle a Yoh como se sentía, decirle a cerca de su confusión, ya que los dos prometieron que cuando alguno de ellos comenzara a sentir algo por alguien más se lo diría al otro, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando…

Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? – Se entrometió un molesto chico de cabello azul, Anna volteo los ojos y soltó un resoplido.

Nada – Dijo Anna con desgane y molestia.

Oh que bien, entonces quiero mostrarte algo – Dijo Horo Horo emocionado.

Horo lo siento es que… - no termino de decir Yoh.

Solo ven – Horo Horo interrumpió a Yoh y lo jalo del brazo arrastrándolo con el hacia otro lado, e Yoh no puso mucho esfuerzo en quedarse.

Pffffff – Resopló Anna muy molesta. Comenzaba a molestarse mucho con estas situaciones.

Ren Tao veía esta escena desde la ventana de la casa con desaprobación, después de todo Anna era su amiga, su mejor amiga y no soportaba ver que le hicieran sufrir, Yoh era su amigo pero realmente se comportaba como un idiota y era el momento menos indicado para hacerlo. Ren salio de la casa y se dirigía hacia donde una molesta y triste Anna reprimía sus sentimientos. Llego debajo del árbol y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

Hola Anna – Dijo Ren

Hola Ren – Contesto cabizbaja.

¿Cómo esta todo?, hace tiempo que no hablamos, ya sabes quería darte espacio para que pasaras tiempo con Yoh y Hao – Dijo el chino de ojos amarillos.

¡JA! Claro – Dijo Anna sarcástica – Como si se pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con Yoh Asakura.

¡Bah! Olvídalo Anna, se comporta como un idiota pero es su forma de ser – Dijo Ren

Quizá sea cierto pero… ni siquiera muestra interés en mi, es como si no le importara – Dijo esto ultimo algo pausado y con cierta melancolía en su tono de voz. – Con Hao es distinto… - Dijo pensativa

Si te sientes mejor con Hao entonces ya tienes la respuesta, simplemente elígelo – Dijo con tono seguro Ren.

Anna volteó a verla sorprendida de que Ren dijera eso aun siendo amigo de Yoh.

Anna esto es serio… Yo se que Yoh es mi amigo, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga – Dijo dulcemente acariciando su rostro – No quiero que te arrepientas toda tu vida de esta elección solo por elegir a quien todos quieran que elijas, solo elije a la persona con la que quieras estar, con la que te sientas a gusto, con la que amas – Dijo seriamente el chino viéndola a los ojos.

Al escuchar tales palabras por parte de su amigo, no pudo mas, rompió en llanto no quería hacerlo pero no podía mas tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia adentro, su rubia melena cubría su cara, se acerco a Ren y lo abrazó. Ren se sorprendió y le respondió el abrazo consolándola. La camisa de Ren estaba mojada a causa de las lágrimas de Anna. Yoh que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos no pudo evitar verlos y sentir un remolino de celos invadirlo.

No se que hacer – Dijo Anna entre lágrimas y sollozos – Supongo que tienes razón pero… ¿Qué hay del otro?, ¿Qué pasara con el que no elija? – Dijo Anna volteando a ver a Ren con los ojos irritados.

Bueno Anna, ellos saben porque están aquí y también saben que al final alguien saldrá sobrando – Ren tomo la barbilla de Anna y seco sus lágrimas – Piensa en ti por una vez, después de todo estarás con esta persona siempre. Yoh volteo a verlos de nuevo no podía evitar sentir celos de que Ren pudiera llegar mas lejos que el y que Anna le tuviera mas confianza a Ren que a el.

Tienes razón – Se tallo los ojos – Gracias Ren – La rubia abrazo a Ren.

De nada Anna, cuando quieras, bien, creo que ya me voy – Ren se levanto y se metió a la casa dejando a una mas tranquila Anna.

Anna estaba decidida a no sentirse mal por sentir algo por alguno de los dos o por hacer algo con alguno después de todo tenia que elegir a uno.

* * *

_Hola chicos lo siento por el retraso u_u muchas gracias por los reviews me motiv_an mucho;DDD y tambien quiiero decirles las personas que leen y no dejan review muchas gracias por leer me gustaria saber su comentario tambien jaja entre mas reviews mas me inspiro ( el chantajee XDDDD no?) jajaj ya pues diganme que tal este capitulo se que me tarde mucho u_u en actualizar n_n

- Gloria Haruno : Gracias por leer :3 y dejar review te contesto por aqui porqe no tienes cuenta intentare poner algo mas de YohxAnna pero debo admitir que no me sale nada bien xD y lo se Hao es sensual me encanta w.w


	10. Pensando las cosas

**Capitulo 10.-**

Len se encontraba entrando a la casa, cuando sintió una mirada furiosa que fulminaba su espalda, volteo a ver quien era quien lo miraba de tal forma, era Yoh, pensó que era su imaginación ya que no creía que Yoh lo viera de esa manera, así que siguió con su camino y se metió a la casa.

Yoh estaba celoso, no, mas que eso, estaba que explotaba de la rabia, no sabia porque se sentía así si sabia que Len es su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse así al recordar la ultima escena donde Anna lo abrazo y lloro en sus hombros, porque Yoh quisiera que fuera el a quien la rubia le confiara sus sentimientos.

Horo Horo aguarda un momento – Dijo el chico de audifonos.

Pero Yoh… quería que… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque el castaño ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí – Bueno que mas da – Dijo el peliazul poniendo sus manos en la nuca, mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

Yoh ya había entrado a la casa volteo a todos lados hasta que lo localizo, se encontraba abriendo el refrigerador para agarrar un vaso de leche.

¡LEN! – grito Yoh un tanto alterado.

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Len mientras daba un trago ala leche, un poco extrañado de que Yoh estuviera así

Tu sabes lo que me pasa – Se acerco con paso seguro – Te vi con Anna –

¿Qué te sucede Yoh? Sabes que Anna y yo somos muy buenos amigos. – Dijo Len un tanto perturbado.

Jajaja – Rió sarcástico – Claro "AMIGOS" – Recalco amigos haciendo comillas con los dedos – Te gusta – Dijo retando a Len dando un paso al frente.

¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Yoh? Controla tus celos estas llegando muy lejos, tu sabes que no quiero nada con Anna. – Len estaba enojándose por la estúpida actitud de Yoh.

¡Cállate, solo quieres aprovecharte de la situación! –grito un muy alterado y celoso a Yoh.

Len no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y no lo iba a soportar mas la estúpida forma en que Yoh se estaba comportando, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de el?, realmente no parecía algo que Yoh Asakura estuviera haciendo. Yoh estaba totalmente fuera de control, furioso gritando toda clase de insultos a Len, por su parte Len intentaba contenerse.

Eres un traidor Len, jamás debí conocerte, deja a Anna en paz. – Seguía gritando Yoh

Len apuñalo su mano en señal de ira intentando contenerse, pero no pudo, apretó más su mano y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Yoh en la mejilla gritando - ¡CALLATE! –

Inmediatamente Yoh se callo y bajo su rostro, su larga melena caía sobre su cara.

¡Cállate Yoh, tu sabes que no tengo tales intenciones, Anna es solo mi amiga, no es mi culpa que se libere con migo, si tu la estas perdiendo definitivamente es por tu culpa, fuiste tu quien la descuido, eres tu quien no pasa tiempo con ella, ¿Te has preguntado como se siente ella cuando la dejas sola para irte con alguien mas? – Len estaba furioso y estaba diciéndole toda la verdad a Yoh y el lo sabía era por eso que permanecía en silencio, Len hizo un pequeña pausa para calmarse y moderar su tono de voz.

Lo siento Yoh, pero tu sabes que esto no es por mi, y no puedes venir a desquitarte conmigo, y sabes algo, yo no voy a dejar a Anna sola, solamente por tus celos infantiles porque ella necesita alguien con quien hablar, ella te necesita Yoh, necesita hablar contigo piensa en ella por una vez. –

El castaño levanto su rostro haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no dejar que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos y le brindo una sonrisa a Len – Lo siento amigo, me descargue contigo no debí hacerlo… y… tienes razón – Concluyo su disculpa secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos disimuladamente.

Len no dijo nada, le dio a Yoh una palmada en la espalda en señal de perdón y se retiro del lugar.

Yoh se fue al tejado a pensar en lo que Len dijo, tenia razón, el estaba desperdiciando su oportunidad mientras Hao no se encontraba, tenía que cambiar.

Y así, pasaron dos días y todo seguía igual Anna estaba cabizbaja e Yoh aun no se atrevía a acercarse, pero ya lo había decidido, ese día iba a invitarla a pasear.

En ese momento Anna iba saliendo de la casa con su típica barrera de hielo que no se había quitado en todo este tiempo.

Anna – Grito Yoh desde el patio apresurando el paso para llegar a su lado.

¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Anna con su típica mirada… gélida como el hielo…

¿Quieres ir al parque con migo? – Pregunto Yoh ignorando el hecho de que Anna intentaba no verle o hablarle. Anna no respondía era como si intentara evitarlo aun cuando lo tenia a su lado – Anna – El chico de los audífonos tomo a la chica por la barbilla y alzo su cara obligándola así a verle al rostro - ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque? Por favor – Yoh no pudo evitar poner una cara de suplica, Anna parecía completamente perdida, estaba sorprendida del gesto del castaño y aun no respondía, le daba miedo que la lastimara de nuevo - ¿Si? – Insistió Yoh buscando su mirada.

No lo se Yoh – Le respondía una chica rubia, su mirada denotaba decepción, no quería acceder y que después de todo sucediera lo mismo, e Yoh lo sabía.

Vamos Anita – Dijo con su habitual frescura, sonriéndole tomando su cara con ambas manos.

Anna sintió que su cara se teñía de rojo y se quito bruscamente volteando hacia otro lado, de nuevo su capa de hielo, ¿Qué había de malo en sentirse ruborizada?, Yoh no lo entendía porque no se podía abrir con el…

Esta bien… - Susurro aun evitando la mirada del castaño.

Para cuando Yoh asimilo lo que Anna le había dicho ella ya no estaba, volteo hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella entrando a la casa, solo habían pasado unos segundos… Pero le dijo que si y el estaba feliz por ello.

Yoh entro a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hacía mucho tiempo que Yoh no reía de esa manera, era su oportunidad de enamorar a Anna, era su ÚLTIMA oportunidad. Estaba tan feliz que había olvidado una cosa, no le dijo a Anna que día ni a que hora. Yoh fue en busca de Anna recorrió el pasillo y llego hasta su cuarto, ya era de noche, así que lo pensó un poco antes de tocar la puerta, después de todo Anna tenía un humor "Especial" por así decirlo.

¿Anna? – Dijo Yoh

Pasa – Dijo Anna secamente

¿Cómo estas Anita? – Preguntó Yoh al notar que Anna estaba algo melancólica.

Bien - Vocifero Anna

Anna se encontraba en pijama, era su bata blanca de tirantes, se veía tan hermosa, estaba recargada en la ventana de su habitación mirando al vació como si esperara que algo sucediera. Yoh inmediatamente pensó que estaba pensando en Hao, no podía evitar sentir rabia.

¿Segura? – Insistió Yoh

Si – Respondió un poco molesta últimamente la presencia de Yoh la irritaba

Yoh se acerco a donde ella permanecía y se poso junto a ella. Permanecieron callados por más de 15 minutos.

Yoh – Anna estaba pensando en decirle a Yoh lo que sentía por Hao, por aquello de la promesa que se hicieron… Es decir estaban solos y era de noche era imposible que llegara Horo Horo a interrumpir de nuevo.

Que pasa Anna – Respondió inmediatamente Yoh.

Anna abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella, Yoh la miro algo extrañado, Anna no podía hablar, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, quizá no estaba preparada para decirle a Yoh lo que sentía por Hao, pero en algún momento habría que hacerlo.

No nada… - dijo Anna por lo bajo, no podía decirle aun.

Yoh bajo la cabeza, al parecer Anna seguía sin tenerle confianza.

Entonces ¿irás al parque conmigo? – Cambio de tema rápidamente Yoh para no tener que estar con ese silencio incomodo de nuevo

Si – Se limitó a responder Anna

Entonces mañana a las 5? – Yoh dejo escapar una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

Esta bien – Dijo Anna

Yoh se quito de la ventana pero Anna no volteo a verlo, como el esperaba, quizá la había perdido ya, pero aun así lucharía por ella. Caminó hacia la puerta cabizbajo luego se detuvo y volteo a ver a Anna, camino de nuevo hacia ella, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Yoh seguía ahí, el castaño se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos acercándose un poco mas a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

Anna sintió un cálido recorrido por su cuerpo y se ruborizo al sentir el aliento de Yoh en su oído.

Te quiero Anita, perdón por todo, se que me he comportado mal y que no te he prestado la atención que tu quisieras, perdón por dejarte sola, perdón por hacerte sentir mal, a veces no me doy cuenta de esos detalles pero alguien me lo hizo notar y me arrepiento tanto de saber que te sientes mal por mi culpa, es lo que menos quisiera… perdón Anna perdón… - susurro al oído de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella se estremeció al escuchar las palabras del chico que se encontraba detrás de ella, un leve rubor de hizo presente.

No tiene importancia Yoh – Dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo.

Si, Si tiene para mí – Le dijo seriamente Yoh, tomo su brazo y la jalo al mismo tiempo que la volteaba haciendo que quedara acorralada en la pared. Anna quedo recargada en la pared de frente con Yoh , el estaba al frente de ella recargando su frente en su antebrazo que se encontraba recargado en la pared – En realidad es lo que mas importa para mí – Termino de decir Yoh

Yoh… - Anna no podía verlo a los ojos no podía sostener su mirada porque sabia que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella, ya no lo estaba de el. Aunque no podía negar que había algo en el que le atraía tanto y le gustaba, estaba tan confundida un día era Yoh, otro día era Hao,

Te quiero Anna – Dijo levantando la cara de ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos, la distancia entre ellos era cada vez mas corta, el se acercaba mas y mas y Anna no sabia que hacer, milímetros separaban sus labios, el cuerpo de Anna se estremecía una y otra vez, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron, Anna abrió los ojos y empujo a Yoh

Perdón Yoh , pero no puedo hacerlo – Dijo seca pero no tanto.

Esta bien… - Yoh puso una sonrisa triste intentando disimular pero no pudo. – Adiós Anita - dijo y camino había la puerta.

Pero Yoh… yo también te quiero… - Dijo Anna, Yoh quien ya se encontraba afuera volteo a verla y le sonrío dulcemente, pensó que fue lo mejor que nadie le pudo haber dicho Anna lo quería y Anna no decía te quiero solo por que si. – Buenas noches – dijo y salió del cuarto.

Anna se quedo pensativa, viendo la luna como solía hacerlo. Bueno al día siguiente era la cita, ahí podrían hablar bien y Anna podría pensar las cosas mejor.

Bueno lo acepto ahora si que me paseU_U no actualize en mucho tiempo pero me da para abajo solo recibir dos reviews :C jajja pero seguire escribiendolo por criistii y Majo-Sonolu gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho esta vez no durare mas de una semana en actualizar, dejenme reviews si? (ojitos) porfavoor jajaja quiero que me digan que les parece aunque no tengan cuenta pueden dejar un review :3

Actualizare pronto :3 ahora si en serio lo juro este capitulo mmmm pues no es el mejor que he escrito pero se me fue bien cruel la inspiración incluso pense que jamas lo terminaria pero chan chaaaan inspiración de nuevo y ya se lo que pasara en el otro capitulo así que voy a actualizar pronto

Aaaaah Hao no sale en este capitulo como sufri sin escribir de el pero hubo un poquito de YohxAnna jajaj para Majo-Sonolu, aunque bueno yo ya te había commentado que no me salen bien esas escenas xD pero son necesarias así que me esforzexD bueno ya me marco son las 4:57 am y no he dormido nada :C jajaj espero les guste y dejen un review aunque no tengan cuenta :DDDDDD es mas en para mañana en la noche tengo al menos 5 reviews subo capitulo mañana en la noche y si no pues en lo que resta de la semana n_n


End file.
